Back To Terra
by AwesomeMixVol2
Summary: She never believed beyond her wildest dreams she'd be taken from her home into the vastness of Space. She finds herself against the cold hard wall of a prison of some kind. An alien prison. How the hell did she end up here?
1. Prologue

There's one thing Rachel never expected ever happening to her. Getting abducted by aliens and taken to the far reaches of Space! Worst part is she doesn't even know why or even remember being taken up into Space. At first she thinks she's dreaming she has to be right?

What on Earth could explain all this? All she knows is that these creatures called Badoons have imprisoned her in a cell, a Badoon Armada and they refuse to communicate with her. She comes to realize she's not the only one in Prison. She recognizes her neighbor from Terra and wait a minute it all starts to click. She thought she was hearing things, could it be possible something was happening that night?

She could recall after catching Footloose on TV following the news she had heard a sound, a cry for help? She remembers briefly glimpsing at the broadcast something about another presumed UFO sighting couldn't be confirmed nor denied in what seemed like over twenty years since the last sighting of what people seemed to claim to be the abduction of a young boy named Peter Q-then she heard that startling yell.

Right outside her door. It seemed like her neighbor Michael Korvac was in trouble. She got up and looked through the window and saw him parked in front of his house in that old Mustang of his right across the street. She knew this to be the most boring neighborhood in the world. There was no reason to be worried. She just had a gut instinct. An instinct that was never wrong. She didn't care that much for Korvac but she could never turn away anyone in danger or in need of help. She muttered in disbelief as she opened the door calling out his name. Then the mustang was gone and seem to have vanished! Drove off? Literally not a trace of it. She was scratching her head dismissing it all. She went back inside. She looked at her record collections stacked neatly on the shelves behind glass. I

It was her family's. She never had the heart to take them out they were so precious to her like gold. She could never live without the music though. She made a copy of all the songs so she could have them with her on her phone. She checked her phone to see her father hadn't called back yet. It made her tear up a bit. She was hoping that she would at least get a call, message, something. She dismissed the feeling. She turned out the lights keeping the television on. She laid on her sofa, shakily holding her phone as her playlist began to play.  
Brandy You're A Fine Girl by the Looking Glass got her into the best of spirits. She's a Bad Mama Jamma by Carl Carlton had her dancing around the room. It was a song impossible not to groove out to. She was highly elated so it seemed.

She reached for her laptop wanting to check an email regarding a position. She really wanted to get hired on as a journalist. She thought that maybe she would see some good news. Before logging in she saw an advertisement. In bold letters the caption read "Discover The Real Truth! What are they not telling us?" Two pictures were headlined side by side. One of a young boy smiling in what seemed like a family photo with a pet frog in his hand. The other picture was of a young woman. The captioning read underneath it: Meredith Quill died from implications of canc-If there was one word she loathed it was that word she froze. Her mind flashed back to her almost eight year old self. It was Christmas time her favorite holiday. Every kid thought it was because of the presents but the only present she valued was her family. Everything changed in a blink of an eye.

A peaceful world becoming an evil one in her eyes. She knew how she associated with that word and she dreaded it. She saw firsthand how it could render someone she cared about incapable. How pale and lifeless they became-she remembered having to stay at a friend's house and E.T. the Extraterrestrial was on. There was a scene in that move that changed everything for her. E.T. was dying getting sick he was so pale and then she figured it all out. No one had the heart to tell her. She was about to brush her teeth when the realization hit her so hard in her stomach like a bag of bricks she felt emotions she couldn't comprehend. She got so sick to her stomach she ended up hurling for the first time in her life on the ground and crying with her father finding her there-  
"FUCK! FUCK!" She yelled out throwing her laptop against the wall breaking the top off and as parts came undone. She got her shoe beating it like it was a dead cockroach. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She hit her fist against the wall. "Damn it!" She cursed out.

Then her mind flashed toward the last two images. She could more than emphasize with them but she didn't have the emotional strain for it. "Someone so young could die like that." She said sadly lowering herself seated on the sofa. "She was beautiful. She looked just like Molly Ringwald." In her distress she forgot the mother's name. But the boy's name she recalled hearing.  
"The missing kid. Peter-" She didn't hear the last part as the sound had called her away.  
"I wonder who the Father was." She paused then.  
"I need some booze." She checked her cabinets to find it bone dry.  
She nearly ripped open a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch dry without milk and rushed back to the television.  
A rerun of Battlestar Galactica was on. Her saving grace. She was happily munching as she watched five episodes in a row. It was now 2 am and the later version in what seemed to be the mid 2000's she also watched. She didn't get the story too much, but ah the romance. "She's hooking up with him, they're all hooking up. Sounds like my kind of show."  
She then noticed her phone lying on the floor.  
Even her phone had fallen to the floor in anger.  
"Oh no!" She fell to the floor to make sure it wasn't damaged. It had all her songs on there!  
She had a widespread collection, of 50's blues, rock and roll, motown, 60's, 70's, 80's and 90's music all on there. "Oh God." She held her phone.  
"I just need to go to bed. I'll-I'll check on Korvac in the morning. Go by his house."  
She browsed at the television screen some infomercial was playing some weird one called Slap Chop.  
She then walked to the Vinyl records under glass. She remembered all she did to save them. They were all going to be sold but she couldn't let that happen she had to keep them. These were the strongest memoirs of the good times before the bad. She remembers listening to all of these with her father and mother. "I probably shouldn't say this. Daddy it sounds like you're enjoying your new family now. I'll always remember you Daddy. I always will. Good night, Daddy." She said pressing her hand against the glass. She walked back to the sofa and picked up her phone and listened to one last song before dozing off.  
Rhiannon Will You Ever Win by Fleetwood Mac played bringing a smile to her face.  
 _ **Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and**_  
 _ **Wouldn't you love to love her?**_  
 _ **Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and**_  
 _ **Who will be her lover?**_

 _ **All your life you've never seen**_  
 _ **A woman taken by the wind**_  
 _ **Would you stay if she promised you heaven?**_  
 _ **Will you ever win?**_

 _ **She is like a cat in the dark and then**_  
 _ **She is the darkness**_  
 _ **She rules her life like a fine skylark and when**_  
 _ **The sky is starless**_

 _ **All your life you've never seen**_  
 _ **A woman taken by the wind**_  
 _ **Would you stay if she promised you heaven?**_  
 _ **Will you ever win?**_  
 _ **Will you ever win?**_

The television lights flickered but something in the distance was bothering her like a light a dim one coming from elsewhere she was too tired then to investigate and fell to sleep.  
 _ **Taken by**_  
 _ **Taken by the sky**_  
 _ **Taken by**_  
 _ **Taken by the sky**_  
 _ **Taken by**_  
 _ **Taken by the sky**_  
When she awoke well she was in a fucking prison cell. She sighed. "Well..at least I'm not on the misery that was Earth anymore."  
She knew how it went though. Aliens impregnated people, experimented on them, even killed them! "Can't be that bad though right?"  
She saw a Badoon Guard then walking toward her cell.  
"Hey snakeshit!" She called out to the Badoon.  
"Worthless gnat! Vile Scum!" The Badoon hissed back at her.  
"Hey. Tell me something I don't know." She started to smile.  
The Badoon stormed off from her cell.  
From that moment on she decided to forget. Forget her last night on Earth and brace herself for this new world. She didn't know if she should be scared or thrilled. However something deep down inside the core of her soul told her this was all very wrong. She could see across from her cell Michael Korvac was staring at her in fear.


	2. This All Feels Like Battlestar Galactica

"How goes it neighbor?" She lightly waved at him upon catching his glance over at her.

Korvac shrinked away from view like a frightened animal a look of bewilderment spread all across his face.

"Nice talk dude." She said lightly sighing. As mortifying and scary it was to be in Space she didn't seem to look at it like the end of the world.

"I'm free! Just like Major Tom across the Earth-wait Fuck. I didn't-that's not a good example-" She facepalmed herself. "Let's start this again. I'm fucking free! Free from the shackles of all of that crazy shit on Earth! Because now the Galaxy is my home."

She couldn't help but be feeling a little happy about all of this. "After it's like Groundhog Day in Space! Oh wait even better- THIS ALL FEELS JUST LIKE BATTLESTAR GALACTICA!"

Her voice roared overhead catching the sight of an another Badoon guard.

"You speak Gnat?"

"I speak alright. English. Do. You. Speak. English? Comprende English?"

All that came out of the Badoon's mouth was sounds of babbling and frustration.

In defense the Badoon started to withdraw his spear directing it right at the crease of her neck.

"WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING!"

A figure emerged from the shadows commanding the Badoon Guard to halt in an unfamiliar alien dialect.

"Is that Klingon?"

"You know the show? You know..Live Long and Propser?" She shot them the gesture with her hand.

The Badoon Guard started babbling again.

"So this is Star Trek. Or is it Star Wars?" She directly walked over to the Badoon Guard facing him directly.

"You've got to know Star Wars! Everyone knows Star Wars! Here..Here. Give me your-your hand." She motioned toward the Badoon.

The Badoon babbled qustioningly. "Or whatever the hell that thing is-a claw? Your claw."

She reached out and briskly touched the scaly wrist of the Badoon who shouted out clawing back at her causing her palm to bleed.

"The fuck! You're not E.T. friendly!"

"Say another word and I'll cut out your tongue!" The figure emerged into the light revealing to be a female bounty hunter covered in tattoos and a striking mohawk.

"Asajji Ventress?" She said trying to get a closer look. "Whoa. Digging the mohawk there. Like the tats too-"

The sword was more than inches away from her throat. "Well you could have told me to shut up." She said continuing.

"Say another word and I won't show you any mercy."

She started to snicker she covered her mouth saying, "If she wants to scare me-she's going to have to try a lot harder."

"You-You speak English?" An uncertain voice spoke up from the distance.

The female bounty hunter turned to face now an inquisitive Korvac.

"I speak my own lanuage."

"Which is pretty much our language." She added under her breath.

"I TOLD YOU NO MORE WORDS!" She started to strike when-

"PLEASE! SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT. She's just a girl."

"Thanks a lot neighbor. Just a fucking girl. Well NOW THAT I KNOW HOW YOU REALLY FEEL KORVAC-"

"Please just stop talking." He advised her then a little curtly.

"A few minutes ago you were scared like a baby panda! I touched a fucking Badoon!"

"SILENCE!"

"Look we'll be willing to cooperate with you if you tell us why we're here."

"Brain before beauty." She added then wittily.

"Does the gnat ever stop talking?!"

"That's pretty much a physical impossibility. You won't hear the end of this shit with me being here in this rusty cell. You're going have to get used to hearing a buttload of words."

"Rachel please listen to me."

"How the fuck did you even know my name? I mean I now we're neighbors and all that but I've never talked to you once."

"Let me handle this, Rachel."

"Oh is that your machismo showing? I can't handle myself? Yeah this is a load of bull." She started to walk away in the more center part of the cell.

"This cell looks like something out of Resident Evil." She browsed around her cell seeing some claw marks disturbingly enough and an unpleasant odor in the air.

"How the hell did I not smell this before?!" She plugged her nose.

"Oh God it smells like Shrek took a dump in here." She started to waft it all away.

"Hey Korvac if you're making some carebasket type thing tell them we are in desperate need of air fresheners!"

"AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."

"Noted." He called out to her.

"What you can't answer me in an actual sentence like most people? God! You're doing that K shit. When people send you that one fucking letter-"

"MAKE THE GNAT STOP!" A Badoon Guard yelled out.

"I told you shitheads you better get used to my uber annoying self! You're stuck with me unless you don't want to be stuck with me?" She started to suggest.

"Speak again and I will butcher you into pieces gnat!"

"I ain't going to become no filet mignon. Try harder alien dude."

They started to strike at her in her cell. She jumped back playfully. Making the spear go all over the cell.

"Hey you bastards could use the exercise huh?"

"Too quick. TOO SLLOOOW!" She started to laugh as the Badoons grew angered.

"Please we'll do whatever you say. We don't want no harm." She could hear Korvac talking to the bounty hunter at a close angle.

"You'll fucking talk to her?! A fucking psychotic emo chick gone wrong-and I'm the crazy one?"

She shot her a glare.

"Hey I say whatever I know. Whatever the fuck I want!"

She commanded the Badoons again in a hidden dialect.

"Could you repeat that? Yes once more with feeling?"

The alien bounty hunter shot her a death glare departing with the guards.

"Korvac no offense but you sound like a wuss. In the movies you never trust the aliens! Well except E.T.-but in Independence Day they sure fucking regretted that! And from what I can see these aliens are not friendly."

"Look I know none of this makes any sense. Let's see what they want. And please try not to be overbearing."

"OVERBEARING?! DUDE DON'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M DOING?! I'M ANNOYING THEM SO MUCH THEY'LL PROBABLY-Well if I take it too far they could kill me. Or maybe wouldn't bother of giving me that pleasure and sell me into some slave trade. Either way anywhere but here!"

"Look I've got a feeling about this. If we work with them maybe they can help us."

"Well for the record I've got a very bad feeling about this."

"Rachel just ease back a little. On the attitude."

"Thank you for talking to me like a normal human being. Oh and Korvac for the record I think you're the most fucking boring human being alive."

"And you sound like Luke Skywalker without an tonsillectomy." She added spinning on her heel.

"Why did I have to get stuck with her?" Korvac started to murmur to himself.

"Well now's the time to dance!" She said smiling.

"Oh God I'll scream if I don't have my-" She fished around in her pocket and had her phone.

"Thank God." She smiled clasping it.

Just then she could hear an army of Badoons emerge outside of the cell.

"Well I've never had an audience before."

"It's the Ravager." One of the more heavily armored Badoons probably of a higher rank than most informed the bounty hunter.

"Udonta?" She started to sneer.

"The gnat. Terran boy."

"Terra who?" She leaned toward the cell.

"Drax the Destroyer who has been known throughout the Brotherhood of his might! The assassin Gamora, Thanos's Hand. A barbaric rodent and a Plantoid. They defeated Ronan the Accuser!"

"Impossible. The Terran? The Ravager?"

"The gnat calls themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"That's a fucking cool name." She smiled listening even in closer to the conversation.

The bounty hunter sharply shot out a command and they all departed from the cells.

"Rachel..maybe these-these Guardians of the Galaxy can help us!"

"Finally something we can both agree on. Now the next question is how on earth do we find them?"


	3. How The Hell Do We Find Them?

"How the hell do we FIND THEM?! I'm sure these Guardians of the Galaxy ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE! Hence the name guarding the galaxy!"  
"Besides I'm sure they have better things to do then to save two yahoos like us. Well I'm a yahoo that wants to be saved. Agh the point. We don't even know where the hell we are!"  
"Something about a brotherhood.." Korvac started to ponder quietly to himself.  
"A Brotherhood of Badoon? Oh God. Some freakish alien cult? Well it's nowhere near the Kylo Ren level of weird. You know it was pretty much a cult that worshipped Darth-"  
"Do you ever stop talking?"  
"Hey that's all I can really do in this shitty cell. I didn't think it was so bad-before I met Macho Barbie."  
"With that mouth you're going to get yourself killed."  
"Well this feels like a dream. Can't I say and do whatever the hell I want in my own dream?"  
She started to sigh to herself. "Still..I mean maybe we could send a message to the Guardians somehow. But the big uno problema is that we are in prison! And these Guardians there's no telling where they are."  
"Ok here's what we'll do Korvac. I'll do a voiceover-and I'll fix your hair up in a donut style like fashion. You clasp your hands together on your knees, "Guardians of the Galaxy, You're Our Only Hope.""  
"Don't you take anything seriously?"  
"Hey dude. You don't know me. Don't know my life. Look whatever's happening now that past on Earth is pretty much gone. Our lives. I mean what if it takes like seventy years to get back there? Plus I had a pretty shitty existence on Earth that I've since long forgotten. Now I have. And frankly don't give a fuck."  
"You'd like to talk about it?"  
"Nah. The point is-I mean we could be in the Milky Way for all we know. Not that I don't want to be rescued. But this is new terrain Korvac. A brave new world."  
"And well I'm going to make the very damn best out of it."  
She turned away from his view grabbing her phone.  
"You really have to fucking crush my dreams Korvac?! God!"  
She browsed her playlist on the screen.  
The next song ready on her playlist started to make her tear up. The song she needed to hear at this moment. The perfect song. Music did that for her in so many ways. It seemed like the music was able to understand and comfort her in every situation, every moment she needed it. Like a long lost friend.  
Flashdance one of her favorite movies, and one of her many favorite songs What A Feeling by Irene Cara.

 _ **First when there's nothing**_  
 _ **But a slow glowing dream**_  
 _ **That your fear seems to hide**_  
 _ **Deep inside your mind**_  
"God. I love this song." She said hearing the familiar musical intro.

 _ **All alone, I have cried**_  
 _ **Silent tears full of pride**_  
 _ **In a world made of steel**_  
 _ **Made of stone**_  
She couldn't help but feel tear droplets sliding down her face as she could feel the music, her emotions of it all. All in perfect harmony. She took a sigh, closing her eyes listening to the music.

 _ **Well, I hear the music**_  
 _ **Close my eyes, feel the rhythm**_  
 _ **Wrap around, take a hold of my heart**_

 _ **What a feeling**_  
 _ **Being's believing**_  
 _ **I can have it all**_  
 _ **Now I'm dancing for my life**_  
 _ **She felt herself spinning around her cell to the beat and to rhythm of the song.**_

 _ **Take your passion**_  
 _ **And make it happen**_  
 _ **Pictures come alive**_  
 _ **You can dance right through your life**_

 _ **Now I hear the music**_  
 _ **Close my eyes, I am rhythm**_  
 _ **In a flash, it takes hold of my heart**_

 _ **What a feeling, being's believing**_  
 _ **I can have it all**_  
 _ **Now I'm dancing for my life**_

 _ **Take your passion**_  
 _ **And make it happen**_  
 _ **Pictures come alive**_  
 _ **Now I'm dancing through my life**_

It was the greatest and best feeling in the entire world. She saw some small scraps of metal lying around on the cell floor. She picked a piece holding it close to her face as if she was singing through a mike.

 _ **What a feeling**_

 _ **What a feeling**_  
 _ **I am music now**_  
 _ **Being's believing**_  
 _ **I am rhythm now**_  
 _ **Pictures come alive**_  
 _ **You can dance right through your life**_

 _ **What a feeling**_  
 _ **I can really have it all**_  
 _ **What a feeling**_  
 _ **Pictures come alive when I call**_  
 _ **I can have it all**_  
 _ **I can really have it all**_

 _ **Have it all**_  
 _ **pictures come alive when I call**_  
 _ **Call**_  
 _ **Call**_  
 _ **Call**_  
 _ **Call**_  
 _ **What a feeling**_  
 _ **I can have it all**_  
 _ **Being's believing**_  
 _ **Being's believing**_  
 _ **Take your passion**_  
 _ **Make it happen**_  
 _ **Make it happen**_  
 _ **What a feeling**_  
 _ **What a feeling**_

As the song ended she raised her arms up in victory. **"Excelsior!"** She shot out happily.  
She sighed happily. She held the piece of metal in her hand and waked over to the beginning of the cell wall. She took the piece of metal and started to mark it with a tally.  
"Each day will be marked so I'll know how closer I am to..to the future." She smiled.  
"Just think of how many worlds are out there! I mean what if worlds like in Star Trek and like Star Wars actually exist out here?"  
"There's endless opportunities out here."  
"And I'm talking to myself like Deadpool. Well it's a lot better company than Grumpy Cat out there."  
"Actually Grumpy Cat was adorable. The perfect pet for me." She chuckled.  
"What's that in your hand?" Korvac asked inquisitively.  
"Inquisitive Korvac what do you honestly think is in my hand? Do you need glasses or something? It's just scrap."  
"If you keep treating me like this so help me I'll-I know you have a rocky exterior."  
"Where do you come up with those words? You can't beat me at my own stupendous word games, Korvac. You just can't."  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?"  
"Why are you talking to me? Sounds like you want to hit it up with that alien chick anyway."  
"What?"  
"Oh come on. You heard me. Wait a second weren't you with that waitress lady real nice girl too-"  
"How'd you know about that?"  
"Oddly enough we know about things we shouldn't know about ourselves. I follow gossip but didn't find it all that exciting. Did you guys have a falling out or something?"  
"I just didn't have time for it. On Earth I was coming up with something new. Something big. Something that would revolutionize all the tech we had on Earth."  
"Well they did say you were going to be the next Bill Gates or something like that."  
"Let me guess..an iPhone that could fly?" She added sarcastically.  
"That's not funny."  
"It is? Holy shit!" She fell back laughing.  
"Damn-it was not. I don't think I'll tell you."  
"More than fine with me."  
Korvac turned his back on her then.  
"Finally. Man-let's think here. I hope I'm not really cooped up here with Korvac for the rest of my life. In fact I'd really love to meet these uber cool sounding Guardians of the Galaxy."  
She started to sit down lying her back against the cold wall. She took off her black hoodie revealing her tank top with sight cleavage underneath she fixes her shirt. She grabs her hoodie and covers herself up with her hoodie like a blanket. "Now all I need to do now is find a space dude to get it on with. Just like Battlestar Galactica." She said starting to feel drowsily. She could hear the Badoons coming being the same guards from last time. "Round 2 shitheads?" She grew a big smile. 


End file.
